disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby
Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby are three minor characters in Disney's 2008 animated film, Bolt. Vinnie is a green pigeon and the leader of the trio while Joey is a blue pigeon and Bobby is a purple pigeon. Appearances ''Bolt After Bolt is mistakenly transferred to New York City and tries to find a way to get back home to find Penny, he accidentally gets his head stuck between bars in Central Park. As he struggles to break free, Bolt meets three pigeons: Vinnie the leader and Joey and Bobby. Vinnie helps Bolt to get out by telling him to "turn and pull" his head out. Finally, Bolt makes it. Bolt thinks the Styrofoam (as mentioned by Vinnie) on him is what "weakens him and his powers", thus, considering it "his weakness". When Bolt asks if the pigeons have seen "the man with the green eyes", the only thing they do is just try to guess who he is; stating they know and have seen him before somewhere. Despite two buses passing by with Bolt's wallpaper pictures on them and Bolt's continuous questioning, the pigeons fail to answer his questions and recognize him. When Bolt gives up asking questions, he decides that the only way to find Penny is to ask help from "someone close to the green-eyed man"; namely a cat. Realizing what Bolt is after, Vinnie replies: "I think we know just the cat." The cat turns out their soon-to-be ex-boss, Mittens. After Mittens threatens to use her claws on a pigeon named Louie, who failed to bring enough food for her, and eat him even though she is declawed and therefore has no claws (however, the pigeons are unaware of that fact), therefore she is bluffing, she gets her just desserts when Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby trick Bolt into believing she had aided in kidnapping Bolt's owner, Penny, in order to put an end to all the misery they have been brought up to by Mittens. As Mittens asks the pigeons to tell the "crazy canine" that he has got the wrong cat, the pigeons continue to convince Bolt that "that is definitely the right cat". When they see that Bolt is intending to drop Mittens down from a bridge to a roaring traffic unless she fails to cooperate, the pigeons gaze in shock and astonishment. Vinnie asks Joey if they went too far, but Joey blows him off, stating this to be his best day ever. They are later seen with Louie talking to them about what Mittens said to him ten minutes ago as Bolt said to her about "their deal having just expired". Once Bolt and Mittens climb aboard a traveling truck, Vinnie is seen talking to his fellow pigeons; stating that he actually knows Bolt. Nevertheless, he still fails to remember; despite having stood on a giant billboard with Bolt's picture on it with his friends the whole time. As he and his friends are flying away, Joey states that "he'll remember tonight when he's breeding" to which Vinnie agrees to. Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby are not seen throughout the rest of the movie after this. Tangled Joey, Vinnie and Bobby made a small cameo appearance on one of the towers of Rapunzel's castle home during the scene where Flynn and the Stabbington Brothers are sneaking on top of the castle to steal the lost princess' crown. Trivia * The trio might be inspired from the Goodfeathers from ''Animaniacs. * They Got the Argentinian Accent in the South American Dub. Gallery Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762857-800-448.jpg|Vinnie Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762863-800-448.jpg|"Hey, guys, come here. Check this out! He's got his melon stuck!" Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762866-800-448.jpg|"Yup, that is one stuck melon." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762892-800-448.jpg|"Turn and pull." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762914-800-448.jpg|"Forget about it. You'll be out, no time." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762939-800-448.jpg|"Those are Styrofoam packing peanuts." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762947-800-448.jpg|"You know, I gotta say something, if I could say something here." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762956-800-448.jpg|"You look familiar." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762958-800-448.jpg|"Joey, look at this guy's mug." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762961-800-448.jpg|"Yeah. You know, I could've sworn I've seen this guy before." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762963-800-448.jpg|"I gotta tell ya, I never forget a face." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5762965-800-448.jpg|Joey: "He never does." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763019-800-448.jpg|The three pigeons still trying to figure out who Bolt is Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763024-800-448.jpg|"No, I don't know. I, I, I thought I knew." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763042-800-448.jpg|"I think we know just the cat." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763255-800-448.jpg|"Come on, Mittens." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763260-800-448.jpg|"Just tell the guy where she is. Tell the dog, make him happy." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763263-800-448.jpg|Bobby: "Yeah, yeah, come on, Mittens! Tell him!" Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763278-800-448.jpg|The three pigeons looking at each other Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763282-800-448.jpg|"You got her, pal!" Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763354-800-448.jpg|The three pigeons astonished Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763357-800-448.jpg|"Hey, Joey. Do... Did we go too far in this?" Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763359-800-448.jpg|"You kidding? This is the best day of my life." Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763624-800-448.jpg|The three pigeons with Louie Bolt-disneys-bolt-5763774-800-448.jpg|The three pigeons still trying to figure out who Bolt is again along with Louie Pigeons-Bolt-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362824-560-369.jpg|The three pigeons' cameo in Tangled Category:Bolt characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Character trios Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Henchmen Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Pigeons